


Coming home

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Song fic, and judge, coming home, fluff?, it's something I really don't know how to say, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: there nothing to explain.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> hi.....im here with another jjp one shot. I hope you all like it. also it might be a bit difficult to connect the lyrics and the story...but If you concentrate enough then you will find connection. In the end I just hope you all enjoy it.

"welcome to JYP from now on you both will work here as trianess, and I hope you get along well with others."

the lady informed them, they both stayed there in silence all nervous. Nodding at the words that were directed towards them. Silent commands, not asking but giving them order to behave. It was scary to finally be able to see the real world, to see the real faces of adults, the dark side, they both were scared and it was only their first day. 

Jinyoung step closer to Jaebeom, the only person he knew in the sea of 20 trianess they were going to train with. People were giving them looks. The were new, the iconic duo park Jinyoung and Im Jaebeom, the people who won first place, together. Breaking the history of auditions in the company. 

This should be rewarding, this was suppose to be something to be feeling good about. But the reality was harsher than it looked. 

"They won with that crappy song?" 

"Do they even know how to dance?" 

"I can't believe that they won." 

"They win it together, does this make any sense." 

Each word was a slash to the heart, Jinyoung trembled as the words were directed towards them, not openly but still in murmur behind them, still loud for them to listen. 

Jinyoung wondered how Jaebeom could take all this, 15 year old Jinyoung looked beside him, 16 year old Jaebeom was standing, fist clenched eyes narrowed down but face still expressionless, he was holding back well. Jinyoung admired him, the time he spend with the boy made him realize how strong the other was. It made him want to be like him as well. 

So 15 hear Old Park Jinyoung held up his tears, looked ahead to the teacher, shushing the whispers he was receiving and took in the instructions. 

He will survive. One day, he will show them that he was strong, strong enough to proudly stand by Jaebeom's side.

** _ I came back from being so far_ **

** _Past the times I thought would last forever_ **

** _How have you been? I missed you_ **

** _Sadness falls from your eyes._ **

May 17 2012. The date they were both promised, the day where they would finally be able to pay off their hard work. 

The past three years were hell, not only they had to go through unstoppable training. They also had to show everyone that they deserved it, they deserve the right to train, they deserve the right to debut. 

They out shown others, they showed their worth. But even then the things weren't better. They still got those stares, they still got those remarks. If it hadn't been of Jaebeom, Jinyoung would have lost his mind. In three years he still wasn't strong, he tried his best to stay.

Debut was their dream, they worked hard for it. Jinyoung wanted to show the world who he was. But before the debut his name, his identity was taken away. 

"You will be called junior and not Jinyoung." 

Never in his life had he thought it would hurt to be nameless. 'Jinyoung' was his name, his identity. But now no one would be able to call him from the name, the name he was born with. The name he was proud off, the name he wanted to shine, the name he wanted people to know.

"Nyoung ah.... It's okay... It's okay.... I'll call you Jinyoung, I'll always be here for you." and when Jaebeom whispered those words into his ears, he broke out. He couldn't be strong, he tried his best. But he couldn't be strong, not like Jaebeom. It hurt so much, so he wept, cried, screamed in Jaeboem's embrace until sleep lulled him into dreamless darkness. 

Was this debut really helping him to shine? Was this the right path? Was this really worth those nightmare of three years? Was he really going to achieve his dream? All thoughts were breaking his will, but Jaebeom held him and he knew he can achieve all if only Jaebeom was there for him. 

_ **I can see you when tomorrow comes** _

_ **That hope locked up my throat** _

_ **Just when I’m about to lose strength, I fall asleep** _

_ **I wish you would appear in my dreams** _

Debut was somewhat a success, at least for them. They did get attention but soon realized that it was mostly because of the company influence. Jinyoung was happy though, him spending his time with Jaebeom, doing what he loved, performing on stage were the only thing he needed. 

The work they both did together, was finally started to pay off. Little by little but it was paying off. They even got their own dorm to live in, even if it was temporary. 

Thing we're good, or that what Jinyoung taught himself. He learned the fact that he can't have everything in the world, he can't just achieve his dream. But that didn't stop him from walking on the road. From enjoying every second of it. The harsh reality didn't feel much when Jaebeom was there with him. 

Even when they debuted, their work increased. They used to stay in practice rooms and now they were open for everyone to see, they had to work hard twice. But I it was good, it was raw and real and Jinyoung felt it all. 

The days were hard, but the tension would always melt when he would let Jaebeom cuddle him in the night, taking Jaebeom into his embrace, hugging him letting the tiredness washing away just because he was with Jaebeom. It all felt good. Maybe it was good. Like home. 

_ **When emptiness passes over** _

_ **A cold wind blows over, baby** _

_ **When longing passes over** _

_ **Spring rain falls and drenches me** _

_ **I said I’m coming home, coming home** _

_ **I’m coming home, coming home** _

_ **said I’m coming home, coming home** _

_ **I’m coming home, coming)** _

JJ Project didn't last long, they were forced to go back to training, the debut was marked as unsuccessful and they were back as trianes. At that time Jinyoung thought he might breakdown, his dreams were shattered. The promises that were made were nothing but lies. 

They were promised to successes but that didn't happened. It wasn't their fault, they did their best. Jinyoung knew they did, but they were put the blame on. Maybe adults just needed to put away their wrong doing to other people. And they were just target. 

Jinyoung cried hard, he wanted to be strong but his dreams were taken away from his eyes, they were stolen. It was so cruel, so stressful but they were told that it was how life rolls. This time Jaebeom took him in his arms again, hugging him tightly, whispering **_"everything is going to be okay" _**into him. 

Jinyoung wanted to be strong but he failed. He was miserable.

"How are you not reacting to this? why are you not crying? Why are you okay with this?" for the first time Jinyoung was mad, eyes swollen, all red and watery as he demanded answers from Jaebeom. 

"I'm not strong Jinyoung," Jaebeom said, voice so small and weak. This was the first time Jinyoung heard that. He felt his heart clenched, for the first time in all those years Jinyoung took Jaebeom into his embrace and hugged him. 

Maybe he can be strong, if not for himself then he can for Jaebeom. 

Maybe he would try to change his view and will follow a journey where Jaebeom was with him.

** _Even if the night air is too cold_ **

** _I thought of you who would wait outside_ **

** _That’s how I endured and came this far_ **

** _Now let’s never let go_ **

** **

Jinyoung became strong, he became strong for Jaebeom. He stayed by his side, they stayed together. They were put on a group this time. To Jinyoung the group was a family. A family he could protect, a family that could give Jaebeom his happiness. Somewhere along the way his dream of making his name turned in to protecting Jaebeom. He wanted to repay. To repay all this years where Jaebeom protected him. 

To repay of all those nights where Jaebeom held him when he had nightmares, or when he stayed by his side when he broke down. He wanted to repay it all.

Jinyoung would smile when he see Jaebeom laughing with the members. It made him feel proud. Maybe he was finally on his road to achieve his dream. 

** **

** _The promise of seeing you when tomorrow comes_ **

** _Becomes a lie_ **

** _Just when I’m about to lose strength, I wake up_ **

** _I wish I can escape from my dreams._ **

First world tour and Jaebeom got injured. For the first time in all those years Jinyoung lost his cool, he thought he was going to die as he ran through the corridors of hospital into Jaebeom’s ward.

“H…Hyung…?” he was breathless, eyes started to get watery.

“Nyoung ah…I’m okay, don’t worry.” a sad smile spread on Jaebeom’s face and Jinyoung would have hit him if it wasn’t for the fact that older was on the hospital bed.

Instead he slumped down on floor beside the bed and started crying.

“I hate you, I thought I was going to die, what am I going to do without you?” he cried

“I’ll, be alright.” Jaebeom was once again the strong one. Jinyoung hated it.

“I know you will be alright but what about me? What about me?”

And in the end it was Jinyoung again, crying against an injured Jaebeom in hospital, maybe he failed to achieve his dream, he failed to protect Jaebeom. IN the end it was Jaebeom who protected him. 

** _When emptiness passes over_ **

** _A cold wind blows over, baby_ **

** _When longing passes over_ **

** _Spring rain falls and drenches me_ **

** _ I said I’m coming home, coming home_ **

** _I’m coming home, coming home._ **

** **

Jinyoung thought he was strong but he wasn’t. when Jaebeom came back from rehab he literally dragged him to the room and pushed him against the wall.

Jaebeom was confused,

“Jinyoung?” he sounded worried but Jinyoung just hugged him and cried. He cried and told Jaebeom how he missed him and how it was so hard for him without Jaebeom’s presence.

“It’s alright, I’m here now.” Jaebeom said, stroking his hair, somehow they have managed to slumped down on floor with Jaeboem sitting while Jinyoung was on his lap. Jinyoung sniffed against his shoulder and said.

“I need you.”

“I am here,”

“I can’t live without you.” Jinyoung breathed against Jaebeom’s lips. It took a second before Jaeboem pressed his lips against Jinyoung,

“You don’t need to leave me I’m by your side.”

** _Through this long tunnel, I see the end – Just when I’m_ **

** _about to see the light – I will be able to see your smile_ **

** _Please stay right there I’ll go over right now_ **

** **

“Did we achieve our dream?” Jinyoung asked, years has been passed, they were now a big group, got fan from all around the world. 

“Achieve what?”

“Dream our dream?”

  
“I don’t know…All I know is that I’m happy.”

“Then maybe we have.” Jinyoung said as he snuggled into Jaebeom’s embrace.

….

Years later, they were in award show, their name was announced as daesang winner. Jinyoung thought he was going to break down once again.

He held Jaeboem side as he said his speech.

_‘Hold me or I’ll fall.’_ Was the message he send to his lover and as expected Jaeboem got it. Sliding his hand to his waist, holding him tightly by his side on the stage as Jinyoung spoke.

That’s when Jinyoung realized that he achieved it, his dream, he was there in front if thousand people, getting recognized by their talent. He was giving his speech held in his soulmate’s arms. What more he could have asked for

He achieved his dream,

His soul mate,

His love,

Im Jaeboem,

** **

** _I see the house over there, when the door opens_ **

** _When that door opens_ **

** _You’ll open your arms and hug me_ **

** _It won’t be a dream_ **

** **

** _I said I’m coming home_ **

** _I’m coming home, baby_ **

** _I’m coming home_ **

** _I said I’m coming home_ **

** _I’m coming home for you_ **

** _I’m coming home, coming home_ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
